


And I Am Caught In Between

by TerraOfTheTeenTitans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Lives, Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, WinMilcest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraOfTheTeenTitans/pseuds/TerraOfTheTeenTitans
Summary: Hunting was not the biggest adjustment for Adam Milligan after being saved from the ghouls that killed his mother. Nor was it the motel rooms or the endless hours of Metallica. It was the longing that came with the two brother-shaped holes in his chest.Drabble. 300 Words.





	And I Am Caught In Between

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Incest. Written for a Drabble Contest at the Taboo Readers and Connections Facebook Group. The first drabble of my life and, look, it turned out way better than I expected. HORAY! Chuck knows my poor Adam deserves some love! Enjoy!

Adam always wanted brothers. Someone to help him with his homework. To protect him from the bullies at school. To fight over the remote on the long nights his Mom left him to go to work. 

 

If he ever met the bastard who invented the expression, “Be careful what you wish for” he would happily shoot him in the face with his new gun. Because Adam has Sam and Dean now. And while he could see in their eyes and actions that they cared about him, the situation was _nothing_ like Adam envisioned. Not to mention the whole hunting deal. 

 

~ 

 

Sam is lazily riding Dean’s cock to completion when Adam opens the motel door without knocking. They thought they had enough time for a quickie while the kid went out to buy dinner. Turns out they really should have thought this through. 

 

Adam stares at them for a long moment with an unreadable expression then lets the door shut itself behind him. When he comes back, three hours later and smelling like booze and cheap perfume, he claims he is okay with it. 

 

“Just don’t do it in front of me”, he asks. 

 

Sam thinks that is only fair. 

 

~ 

 

Dean may be a patient man, but after seven hunts, Adam is still a blushing mess whenever his older brothers _accidentally_ brush against him. He knows they need to do this carefully, lest they scare the kid. 

 

The opportunity presents itself when Adam kills his first werewolf. Perfect shot. Dean could not be more proud. Later, Adam bends over the hood of the Impala for a beer and Dean uses his belt loops to push him into his lap, nipping at his neck. The look of surprise turns into expectation when a kneeling Sam deftly opens his fly. 

 

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this was actually supposed to be way smuttier and get right ahead to the seduction part, but I guess the boys wanted some plot - if we can even call it that - before we got to the fun part. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
